banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Of Geonosis
This battle was the very first one of the Clone Wars, a Galaxy-wide conflict where both sides used armies of easily replaced droids or clones and the only real losers were the Jedi. Prologue Obi-Wan Kenobi followed the trail of Padme Amidala's would-be assassin to the planet of Geonosis, discovering a group of Separatists plotting to seccede from the Republic. He was captured by Destroyer Droids while trying to alert the Jedi Council. Opening Mace Windu and a small task force of Jedi interupted the planned execution of Kenobi, Amidala, and Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi battled valiantly, but ultimately were outnumbered and surrounded. But Wait! Jedi Master Yoda arrived just in time with a colossal army of Clonetroopers and big toys with which they blew up many droids and Separatist ships. Truthfully, Yoda wan't "just in time". He was a few moments late, but Padme bought herself and the Jedi a few seconds with the near indefensible "OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?" maneuver while pointing at Yoda's arrival by open bay transports of death. Had the battle droids merely fired as they were instructed to do instead of indulging their curiosities, it would have saved Palpatine so much time. End Result After duelling with Kenobi and Skywalker, and then Yoda as well, Count Dooku was able to escape the battlefield thus ensuring a continuation of his Separatist movement. The war that followed would be devastating for the Galaxy. Known Combatants Republic *Stass Allie (survivor) *Kerch Beethoven (casualty) * Padme Amidala (survivor) * Ted Aussenmouf (casualty) * Samm Booka (survivor) *Sora Bulq (survivor) *C-3PO (survivor) * Taint Casbah (survivor) *Coffy Clenchfist (casualty) *Gent Cshlub (casualty) * Joclad Danva (casualty) * Lumas Etima (casualty) * Keli Figgis (survivor) * Kit Fisto (survivor) * Adi Gallia (survivor) * Tarados Gon (casualty) * Moni Hautcheeks (survivor) * A'Sharad Hett (survivor) * Bairdon Jace (survivor) * Sarissa Jeng (casualty) *Gentleman Jiim (casualty) *Pablo Jill (survivor) * Sephjet Josall (casualty) *Plo Koon (survivor) *K'Kruhk (survivor) *Coleman Kcaj (survivor) *Selig Kenjenn (survivor) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (survivor) * Agen Kolar (survivor) * Eeth Koth (casualty) * An'ya Kuro (survivor) * Sar Labooda (casualty) * Lunchbox Manclench (survivor) * Kotor Manlove (casualty) * Roth-Del Masona (survivor) * Ichi-Tan Micoda (casualty) * Voolvif Monn (survivor) * Ki-Adi Mundi (survivor) * Sickle Nedley (casualty) * Nick (casualty) * Barriss Offee (survivor) * Even Piell (survivor) * Relti Poopdeck (casualty) * Marr Nas Praline (casualty) * Khaat Qiyn (casualty) * R2-D2 (survivor) * Que-Mars Redath-Gom (casualty) * Dildo Sagwash (survivor) * Aayla Secura (survivor) * Echuu Shen-Jon (survivor) * Roan Shryne (survivor) * Fi-Ek Sirch (casualty) * Anakin Skywalker (survivor) * Cup Starbucker (casualty) *Bultar Swan (survivor) * Siri Tachi (survivor) * Nato Tantric (casualty) * Nicanus Tassu (casualty) * Shaak Ti (survivor) * Saesee Tiin (survivor) * Faucet Mor Towl (casualty) * Socal Tram S'st'm (casualty) * Coleman Trebor (casualty) * Luminara Unduli (survivor) * Quinlan Vos (survivor) * Mace Windu (survivor) * Yoda (survivor) * Tan Yuster (casualty) Separatists *Count Dooku *Jango Fett *General Grievous *Sev'rance Tann *Poggle The Lesser *Sun Fac *Nute Gunray *Wat Tambor *San Hill *Shu Mai *Passel Argente *Po Nudo *Tikkes *Rogwa Wodrata The Seperatists were also enforced by a legion of Geonosians, as well as Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, and Destroyer Droids. Category:Battle